degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iheartmegahitt/First chapter of my eClare fanfiction
thumb|300px|right|A vid that reminds me of Clare and Eli.If its not very good I'm sorry... but I tried. If you like it and want more, than stay updated to my blog... I might post some more for you. :3 But before I start off with the fanfiction, I want to post the vid of a pokemon song I think fits Clare's feelings for Eli. :3 (When misty says ash ketchum, pretend its Clare saying Eli Goldsworthy.) Chapter 1: He drives me crazy It was another day of school. Eli caught up with Clare as she walked passed the fence; leaving Morty in his usual parking spot. There was still talk of Fitz and his friends who were now targeting Adam because of his transgender. Clare never approved of violence nor what Eli was trying to do with the bullies. Eli was wearing a dark grey sleeveless hooded sweat-shirt over a long sleeve polo shirt rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were also black and held up with his usual black and white belt; he was also wearing a pair of black boots, his usual rings and the black watch around his around his wrist. Eli also wore a silver guitar pick necklace around his neck. “We need to look for Adam and make sure that Fitz and his posse don’t bully him.” Eli came around the fence while he walked beside Clare. “I’m glad Fitz learned his lesson in not messing with me but he’s still terrorizing Adam and I won’t stand for it.” He stuffed his hands into his back pockets. “Don’t you think his brother Drew is already doing what he can?” Clare didn’t think they should be interfering. “We should leave things alone because I’m afraid if we get caught in the middle then we’ll just make things worse.” She explained to him. “Why would we do that? Adam is our friend and we need to take a stand.” Eli scowled while he started climbing the steps. “They have no reason to make fun of Adam for being different. No one should be made fun of because they are different from someone else.” He told Clare who still disagreed. “I thought you hated violence?” Clare asked him. “Don’t you think encouraging it will only lead to more problems for not only Adam… but you as well?” She knew it wasn’t worth getting Eli to listen to a word she said. “Of course I hate violence. Why do you think I want to take a stand and stop it?” Eli was at the top of the stairs where Clare stood in front of him. “Adam is a good friend of mine and it doesn’t matter to me what he is. He’s still a living breathing person who has feelings just like everyone else.” He explained. Clare started to smile. “You really are a good person, you know that?” She watched him return her smile in a crooked way. “But I don’t think this is going to get very far if you antagonize them more rather than telling someone what’s happening.” Clare frowned. “That’s what the bullies what us to do!” Eli shook his head while he touched Clare’s arm. “If we get the teachers involved in this, they will have more reason to keep tormenting us.” He knew this would lead to more problems. “You know… you can really drive me crazy sometimes.” Clare frowned while he grinned crookedly. “Do you realize what you get yourself into? I’m worried you’re going to get hurt but if you don’t care about what I think… do whatever you want.” She sighed as she started walking towards the door; until he lightly grabbed her arm. “Look… I know I should leave things along but Adam is my best friend. It doesn’t matter that he’s really a girl under all those boy clothes. He’s my friend and I want to do something to keep him from getting hurt.” Eli explained. “If anyone is going to get hurt then it will be Fitz and his friends.” He told Clare. “I just want you to be careful with what you are going to do.” Clare sighed again as they went inside. “I don’t approve like any of this violence but I also don’t think we should interfere with Adam and his older brother.” She explained. “So you’re saying that you don’t want to defend Adam, who happens to be your friend too?” Eli asked her when she waited outside of her class. “You should be trying to help him too. I know you don’t want him being exposed to everyone.” He knew that Clare wanted to help Adam as much as he did. “Of course I want to help him but I’m not going to stand up to the bullies and make matters even worse for him.” Clare told him. “I have to go to class now and so do you. So I’ll see you in English later okay?” She smiled when they hugged each other. “Yeah, I’ll see you English class.” Eli smiled as he walked off to his class. Eli was in the eleventh grade while Clare was only in the tenth grade. The only class they had with each other was English because Clare had been the only tenth grader who was taking eleventh grade English. Clare also had Eli as her English partner, who Ms. Dawes had assigned her with to help her with her writing. English class had finally come when they read each others assignments. Clare had written hers about a certain friend that was being bullied because he was different. Ms. Dawes had asked her to read her essay in class to everyone else. “I have a friend. He is a friend who is dear to me but different from everyone around him. My friend does not like the person he was born but tries to be the person he feels he should be. Bullies tease him everyday because he is different from everyone else. My friend gets pushed into the lockers because he’s not someone he wants to be people don’t understand him. He has no voice and cannot speak against his bullies. Someone like him who is very kind and a great friend shouldn’t deserve to be treated in the way that he is.” Clare had read. “My friend just wants to fit in like everyone else and not be made fun of because he doesn’t like being in the body that was given to him.” She knew it was only a start but hadn’t had a chance of perfecting it. “That’s a very good start, Clare.” Ms. Dawes told her. “Now, Eli, what do you think she could do to make this better?” She looked at Eli who was slumped back into his chair with a crooked grin on his face. “What exactly is this friend’s problem?” Eli smiled crookedly while noticing her getting angry. “It needs to be explained into much better detail and I think some sentences repeat themselves.” He told her as she sat down her seat, whacking his shoulder. “What? I’m just trying to help and as your English partner… that’s my job.” Eli shrugged. “You’re an annoying English partner then.” Clare whispered to him. “I thought you were supposed to be my best friend?” She scowled while he turned to face her. “I am your best friend, Clare. Why would you think otherwise?” Eli frowned as he noticed Ms. Dawes standing next to them. “Sorry. We were discussing her essay.” He looked up when she walked back up to her desk. “You know I want you to become a better writer and I said I would help you.” Eli replied before turning to face the front of the classroom. Clare was often annoyed by Eli who at times acted like her best friend and other times her annoying English partner. It wasn’t that he had criticized the way she was writing but he knew whom she was talking about too. Eli could have understood how hard it was to explain Adam’s situation without using his name or giving people the wrong ideas. After class, Eli saw Fitz and his friends pushing Adam around when Drew was doing his best to defend him. Clare grabbed his backpack when he tossed it to the ground while he rushed off to also defend Adam from these bullies. Drew didn’t know who Eli was but knew it was a friend of Adam’s. “What gives you write to pick on someone who is different than you are?” Eli looked up at him with angry filling his eyes. “You should quit while you’re ahead before something bad happens.” He watched as Fitz stared down at him with a smirk. “I’m not scared of you, Eli.” Fitz told him even when Eli pushed him down. “Oh, is that how you want to play?” He got back up and grabbed Eli’s wrist, twisting it around while Eli tried to endure all of the pain. “I can make this puny little wrist of yours snap right in half if you try to cross with me again.” Fitz knew Eli wouldn’t back down until there was a crack in his wrist that didn’t sound very good. Eli fell to the ground as Fitz and his crew walked off while Eli held his wrist, trying hard to hold back the tears. It wasn’t a very easy task when the pain was so unbearable that he couldn’t even move it without feeling excruciating pain. Clare kneeled down beside him while he was holding his left wrist, unable to hold on the tears. “Are you crying?” Adam kneeled down next to him with his older brother. “Dude… how can you be crying?” He had never known Eli to be the type who would cry. “Shut up.” Eli wiped the tears with the back of his hand as he got up and headed to the nurse. “You’d be crying to if you heard your wrist crack.” He scowled while Clare, Adam and Drew took him to the nurse’s office. The nurse checked his wrist while pressing her fingers on the sensitive areas. Eli pulled his wrist back quickly when she pressed a sore spot on his wrist. This made her realize that it was possible he might have fractured it. Clare watched the nurse wrapping it into a splint until seeing the doctor and then giving him some ice and Tylenol for the pain. Clare was rubbing his back and frowning when his tears were wiped by her fingers. Her mom decided to take him to the hospital when his wrist was x-rayed and diagnosed as a broken wrist. Eli had them place it in a black cast but this also meant his rings had to come off. “I was lucky it was my left wrist and not the one I write with.” Eli sighed, still angered by what Fitz had done. “I’m going to get him back for this and it’s not going to be pretty.” He rubbed at his wrist and frowned. “Eli, you drive me crazy.” Clare frowned. “I mean… you do these things to help your friends but do you ever think about yourself?” She was worried that he would get himself hurt. “Why would I worry about myself? My friends are important to me and I’m not going stand there when they get bullied.” Eli explained to her. “You know that as well as Adam that I’m not going to just ignore them.” He was still looking down at his wrist when she frowned. Clare smiled even though the situation they were in was bad timing for it. The smile on her face happened because she knew he was a sweet and caring guy deep down inside. Eli was someone that would stand up to anything if it meant risking himself to save his friends from being hurt. There was so much she loved about him that sometimes she wondered why she even cared. To be continued… So again... if you like I'll post more. ALSO DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY WRITING STYLE. I HAVE A VERY UNIQUE STYLE OF WRITING THAT I AM VERY COMFORTABLE WITH. >:( Category:Blog posts